Love in War
by KathrynMooMoo
Summary: set in their 7th year. Hermione and Draco's passion for each other is burning them inside, they can never be together with light and dark separating them. They are determined to be together and will do whatever it takes for it to happen. plz R


Love in War

**Heya everyone! I have edited this story a couple of times already, and I know that my first chapter isn't very good, but I couldn't really think of another way to start my story off. Also not many people have read all three chapters so I'm putting them all together! Enjoy!!! ******

Chapter One

Hogwarts life is a hectic life. Ever since witches and wizards all over Britain started attacking each other on the streets in the summer before seventh year, no one could be safe. Lurking around every corner was another death eater just waiting to strike out at the nearest passing person. Muggle or magic.

Voldemort was back. No one could deny it. For many it was a terrifying thing to know about. But to many others it was the best thing that could have happened! Many groups were formed to train witches and wizards in combat so that they could be ready for the war.

The light side was concentrating on keeping all young ages of people safe from danger, whereas on the dark side al they were focusing on was getting the most powerful army they could muster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts where students parents hoped their children would be safe were wrong. All lessons had to be separated into the separate houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff as no one could tell for sure whose side which houses was on, and with all the attacks head mistress Minerva McGonagall could only make them as safe as possible this way.

One Draco Malfoy, couldn't concentrate on being trained for combat on the dark side as a certain enemy Gryffindor girl was distracting him unintentionally.

"Hey Draco, lets go and set off some fizz bombs around Gryffindor tower!" Blaise Zabini shouted from the Slytherin common room.

Draco didn't really concentrate on anything his loyal friend just said, except for the last tow words. _Gryffindor tower._ Suddenly his heart started thumping in his chest. If he were to go with them, he had the hope of seeing his forbidden, yet beloved enemy.

"Your scar's hurting isn't it?" A concerned Hermione Granger asked.

"Yeah but its constantly hurting these days." Harry paused to rub his lighting scar gently "Voldemort's getting powerful. Very powerful. We have to be prepared and we have to have as much power as we can manage. Otherwise there's not much hope to win the final battle"

Group after group the Gryffindor common room slowly emptied until, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were left alone late into the night.

A loud popping sound could be heard from somewhere nearby outside the castle walls.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked

Hermione got up and walked over to the arch window next to the fire. She looked out at the cloudless, winter's night. A white blanket of snow covered the crisp grass of the Hogwarts grounds. No restless owls could be heard on this night. Only the repeated "pop" or "bang". Her eyes scanned quickly looking as far as she could see for the culprits of the noise, until she spotted them.

"It's Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Thinking that they're so smart by setting off fizz bombs!" she said exasperatedly.

"Again? This is the third time this week! Have they got nothing better to do? Ruddy death eaters!" Ron exclaimed.

As Hermione carried on watching the vandals whilst Harry and Ron planned what they were going to do to get rid of them, she couldn't help but notice that Malfoy, leader of the pack wasn't joining in. He was just standing slightly away from them. She was distracted from her private thoughts when Ron jumped up to tell her the plan.

As his other friends started setting off bomb after bomb Draco couldn't pull himself away from his silent whispers to himself for the hope that mudblood Hermione would show her frizzy haired and beautiful face at the window. He didn't know what started off this obsession but whenever he heard her voice, or saw her unmistakable hair all other thoughts left his mind and he was drawn to start thinking about her.

"She's seen us! Stupid, rotten, filthy mudblood! Get back to the muggle world Granger!" Crabbe shouted at her, whilst making some very rude hand gestures.

At the sound of his friend's voice he looked up, and saw the beauty he had been hoping, praying to see. Hermione Granger. Muggle born filth to all Slytherin's, apart from the exception of himself. He loved her, and he knew it. He wasn't like the rest of them. He didn't want to fight for the dark lord. He wanted to fight against him. It saddened Draco to know that they could never be with Hermione, because if she knew she wouldn't believe him, and if he was to tell his father, or any of his friends they would kill him there and then.

By noticing that they had been spotted his friends started setting off more bombs; all the while he was staring up at her. He couldn't help it; he could almost sense what she was thinking. "Why wasn't he joining in? Why was he standing slightly away from them?"

Then he saw her smile. The smile that made his knees want to buckle underneath his weight. He thought she was smiling at him, he went to smile back then he saw the two other faces appear next to hers. Saw their mouths moving as one, and then he saw the bombs rising by themselves. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini started to back away as the bombs were exploding on them!

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU SCUM!" Goyle shouted.

"Guys, just peg it! Their range will only reach so far. They won't be able to get us!" Malfoy ordered.

"Okay okay guys. Cut it out. I think they've learnt their lesson…for now" Hermione said through bursts of laughter. "Right now they've been sorted I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight boys" She hugged them both and gave them a peck on the cheek before she retired to her dormitory with her mind tirelessly wondering about Draco Malfoy of all people.

He had always stuck out of a crowd to her. Whether it was his silver blonde hair, or his superior nature. She didn't know. The one thing she did know was that behind all the hatred she had towards him because of the names he had called her in the past, was that she had strong feelings of love coming out towards him.

Chapter Two

The war was raging, curses and counter curses being shot from all directions. Screams and shrieks of pain could be heard all around.

One particular shriek was recognized immediately as his one love. Hermione Granger. Her stiff lifeless body dead on the ground, and her robes soaked through with cold rain. The look of sheer horror upon her face as she had been hit by the evil "Avada Kedavra" curse. Tears were streaming down his face as his body felt empty now that the woman he loved had been killed. Only one emotion could he feel. Hatred. Hatred towards any dark wizards and witches, especially one in particular. Voldemort. He couldn't control his rage. Thunder claps and lightening strikes surrounded the war zone. His hatred controlling him, blocking every curse that was aimed at him he started to run, run and look for him. So he could kill him and get his revenge for Hermione.

He had to stop for breath, he closed his eyes and saw a white light. He opened his eyes. "Hermione?" the smiling figure that was looking down on him soon disappeared to be replaced by his fathers sneering evil face.

"Draco! You are a disappointment to the Malfoy family! Falling in love with a mudblood! Don't think this was a secret between you and her, lord Voldemort and myself have known all along, that is why we killed her! Now join us again or we'll kill you like we killed Granger! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"HERMIONE!" Draco awoke, a cold sweat formed all over his body. He was no longer the muggle born hating, Slytherin Draco Malfoy. He was a new man.

He didn't know what spell, or enchantment Hermione had put on him to make him feel this strongly about her. But one thing he did know was that he had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt. Whether she was to believe him or not.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Running full pelt towards them. "I've just been speaking to professor McGonagall, about Christmas. She feels that it's best to keep us in school, all of the students, because the risk of attack on the train is too high." She paused for breath.

"Yes? Carry on?" Ron said. "So what? My folks were keeping me in over Christmas anyway"

"I asked her if we could still have Christmas celebrations between the houses, and she said ok, and put me in charge! Isn't that fantastic?!" she finished.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before Ron spoke up again. "No offence 'Mione but, we're guys, we don't particularly care about this sort of thing"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You don't get it do you?" Ron and Harry looked at each other again thinking the same thing. _We often don't get what you're on about_. "I'm planning it right? And so I'm going to make it fancy dress, and masquerade. So we can all get dressed up. And as most the Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws are on our side I'm going see if I can join the three houses together! Isn't that great?"

Ron seemed pleased enough about joining the houses together but Harry wasn't so sure.

"I think its great to join houses together as friends and allies, but how can we be sure that all the people who come are definitely on our side? How do we know if they are just saying there on the light side to get into the party, and to find out our plans? This is risky Hermione."

"Don't worry about that Harry! That's what I thought too, that's why I'm going to the library later on so I can find some spells so I can see who's on our side and who's on the dark side"

News spread quickly throughout the school about the masquerade Christmas party. Just like Harry had thought many Slytherin and Ravenclaws on the dark side wanted to get in to try and hear secret plans. But one particular Slytherin wanted to get in for another reason. And his reason was to do with the host of the party.

"How can I get in without Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy following me? Pollyjuice potion? No I haven't enough time for that. Invisibility cloak? No, as I don't have one! What to do? What would Hermione do?" Draco thought to himself silently. Then it hit him. The library.

Before Pansy had a chance to stop him he was out of the dormitory door and striding through the corridor at a fast pace. Up the fourth floor stairs. Round a corner and before he new it he was at the library.

Draco scrolled the shelves for a spell book that could give him information on disguising himself without people knowing. As he turned a corner to look at another shelf he bumped into a certain Gryffindor.

"H-Hermione! What are you doing here?" he stammered putting on his old tone of voice he had around her.

"Not that it concerns you Malfoy but I'm doing some research." She snapped back at him.

This was his chance, his chance to speak to her without anyone to bother them. But how was he going to do it without her being suspicious of a dark side attack?

"Granger I want a word with you." He said as calmly as he could.

Hermione's heart was beating rapidly, the person she wanted most was a horrid dark wizard, and he wanted to talk to _her_? What did he want? Should she risk being kind and letting him speak? Or was it a ploy of his to attack her? After all to him she was a _filthy mudblood scum. _"what is it M – "

"Hermione!" Harry called we've found some – " he stopped as he saw Malfoy listening in "What do you want Malfoy?" he sneered

"Am I not aloud to use the library now Potter?" he spat "it just so happens I have some, some research I need to do. Is that a problem with you?"

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry spat back. he turned away with Hermione following him. But what Harry didn't know was that Hermione wanted to stay in the library and speak to Draco. But she wasn't going to argue with him, or he and Ron would get suspicious.

"Argh! Why does Potter _always _have to butt in when he's not needed? I could tell by Hermione's face that she was going to listen to what I wanted to say, and then saint potter strolled in and took her away from me!"

Draco looked through many books for the perfect spell he could use to get into the Christmas party. He didn't know how long he was looking for, but from the darkness of the sky he could tell it was getting very late. He decided to look through one more book before he retired to his dormitory, and then he saw it. "Perfect! Just what I need!"

Back in his room Draco started skimming through his new spell book, and tried to see how many other spells could be used to help him get his dream woman.

Back in her common room whilst everyone else was sleeping, Hermione was busily making plans for the party which was to be held on Christmas eve, only a few weeks away.

As busy as she was her mind was still swimming with what Malfoy wanted to say to her, he didn't seem angry, he seemed, to her anyway, quite calm, or even nervous about talking to her.

The weeks soon went by and all of the light sided students were buzzing with excitant about the ball the following evening. Apart from Hermione who didn't seem to have much time for excitement what with all the homework she had to do, and last minute arrangement. One thing she had managed to get sorted in plenty of time was her ball gown.

Hanging in her wardrobe was a deep red dress, with golden lining on the arms and the trimmings. Every time she looked at it she could just imagine herself wearing it. Her hair tamed and straightened her make-up done superbly, not too heavy on the eyes but just right. Her dress fitted like a glove, and showed off all her best features and perfect curves. Tomorrow night was to be a night to remember for years to come.

Chapter Three

The night had finally arrived! The night Hermione had so carefully been planning for weeks. Everything was perfect. Her usually thick bushy impossible hair was sleek, straight and shiny. Her make-up was natural with a hint of colour on her eyes and cheeks. She, who usually thought that she was the ugliest witch in her year, had to admit she did look exceptionally beautiful on this night.

On arriving down to the great hall with Harry and Ron she saw that everything was looking ravishing, and Professor Flitwit was charming the last few decorations to where Hermione had instructed him to put them. As she looked up to the ceiling she saw that the sky had a full moon breaking through the thick winter clouds, which were all snowing.

Hermione walked over to the arched doorway to put the spell she had found onto it. "Secture Soulture" she said clearly.

After checking again and again that all the decorations were in place and looking good, the guests started to arrive. The spell that was on the doors was working just like she had hoped, briefly looking into their souls to see if they were on the light side of the war.

9 o'clock came and Draco was still debating whether he should go through with the spell and go to the party. He thought about once more and decided that he would. So he traipsed to his dormitory to get his dress robes on. As usual he thought he was looking rather dashing, and was hoping Hermione would see him. Putting his cloak on so his friends wouldn't see his costume he left the Slytherin common room, and headed for the boys toilets.

Once there he looked in the mirror took a deep breath and whispered "lectus" imagined the hair colour and eye colour he wanted and slowly started to transform. Opening his eyes and looking at himself, he saw that his eyes and hair, his most obvious features had changed to exactly what he wanted. "Excellent" he thought and strided out of the bathroom.

The sight Draco saw when he reached the hall was breathtaking. Hermione had really done an amazing job; he was just hoping his efforts would work. Stepping into the hall he could feel someone looking at him, or rather inside him. The moment passed, and he took another step forwards.

The music was blasting out of magical speakers. Everyone Hermione could see was having a great time. Many of her fellow students were dancing; some were sitting around talking to others. But she couldn't help feeling paranoid. She glanced around the hall and saw familiar faces beaming at her, and complimenting the great job that she had done. She saw Harry and Ron and smiled at them her face glowing with pride. She looked round once more and looked into the deep chocolate eyes of a wizard she did not recognize but was somehow…familiar to her. His sleek hair was styled so it fell over his face without obstructing his fine features, which drew the onlooker to melt in his dark eyes.

Realizing that she had been staring at him for a moment to long she looked away, not before she saw him smirk with satisfaction that she had noticed him. Hermione saw the suave stranger edge forwards a few paces, and somehow she was drawn to move closer to him too, like a magnet attracting the opposite pole.

"This is it." He thought. "I Draco Malfoy am going to speak to mud- muggleborn Hermione Granger."

How was he going to start the conversation? He looked at his feet as if they were going to give him inspiration to start an amazing conversation which would lead to him admitting his undying love for her. He looked up she was so close. He had to think of what to say. And fast.

"Her- Hermione! Erm, yeah, erm, great party its, erm really good." He stammered

Hermione smiled her most elegant smile which lit up her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Thanks" Hermione said simply. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

Draco was about to answer her question when he realized that many students were leering at them and listening into their convosation. He wasn't about to give away his true identity when Merlin knows how many other students were listening in.

"Is there somewhere we could speak, erm privately?" he asked

Hermione looking a little doubtful and confused took his hand and led him to a small room off the back of the great hall.

Draco took a deep breath and began to speak. "Thanks. I didn't want all those other people to listen in on our convosation when there is something I need to tell you, and only you can know what I am about to say." He paused for breath and looked at Hermione's puzzled expression. "I need you to trust me Hermione. Please."

Without thinking Hermione started to speak and what she said came out a bit more harshly than she anticipated. "How do you expect me to trust you when I've know idea who you are?"

"I knew something like that was to come from you. And the truth is I don't know how I expect you to trust me. You just… have to." He smiled his thousand watt smile which made most girls fall at his knees.

Her stomach went into knots at receiving such a perfect smile. Some unknown force inside her made her realize that this was a person she could trust with her life.

"Okay. I trust you" Hermione stated and smiled back at him.

"great. Just what I was hoping. I'm gunna say everything I wanna say right now and I'd appreciate it if you could not interrupt until I have finished. And when I have finished please don't lash out at me and try and remain calm."

He paused and smiled at her again. She nodded her agreement and began to speak slowly and calmly again.

"I have been a horrible person in the past, but lately I have come to realize that I don't want to be that horrible person anymore. That is why I have decided against my parents will and when the war comes I will be fighting on your side. I have had strong feelings for you for years. Probably since first year, but because of who I was those feelings wouldn't come through. Until now when I have changed. I'm pretty sure I love you Hermione Granger, but I doubt when I reveal myself you will feel the same way. I used a spell to disguise myself but now is the time for the spell to end. Finite incontartem."

Draco closed his eyes not wanting to see Hermione's expression and let his blonde hair and grey eyes reveal themselves to her.

Hermione was filled with rage, compassion, confusion and so many other emotions as she listened to the person who gave her the most grief and hardest of times confess his true identity and love for her. Keeping to her promise she didn't shout or walk away. She just gaped at him.

"Hermione please say something" Draco Malfoy pleaded.

"I, I don't know what to say." She stuttered. "You're Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Loather of muggleborns. You can't possibly be serious? My spell couldn't have worked properly on the door. No Slytherin could possibly have walked through those doors without being turned away." She stopped, realizing she was talking more to herself rather than the man who stood before her.

"Listen Hermione. I do love you. I've known I've had feelings for you for years but not realized they were these sorts of feelings. Me being horrid to you was all an act. A cover up for who I really am. I wanted to tell you all this when I bumped into you in the library, but then potter turned up and he ushered you away."

They stood in silence. Immersed in their own thoughts. Hermione still trying to take it all in and Draco trying to think of other ways he could make her believe him.

They had been stood there longer than either had anticipated. The great clock started to chime midnight. Christmas day was come. The party was going to end. Excited students hurrying to their dorms to catch some sleep before they were to open their Christmas presents. Hermione knew Ron and Harry would be looking for her as did Draco know Pansy would be looking for him.

Hermione turned to leave and wish her friends and guests a merry Christmas but as she turned to leave she felt Draco trap her slender fingers in his own. He turned her to face him. She looked into his mysterious grey eyes and felt new emotions bubbling inside her. He put his hands on her slim waste and pulled her into a strong embrace.

Her first intention was to pull away from his kiss and leave him standing alone. But those eyes, they had some sort of hold on her, and she found herself leaning into him again. Passion burst through both their bodies. It felt right for muggleborn Hermione Granger to be kissing pure blood Draco Malfoy.

After what felt like hours but must have been just minutes Hermione pulled away.

"I. I have to go. Got to erm, find Harry and Ron. Goodbye."

With that she gave him a swift wave and a small smile and walked out of the door, leaving Draco alone, lost in his pleasure about confessing his true feelings for Hermione. The kiss. Oh what a marvelous kiss! She kissed him back with more passion than he could have ever imagined. A truly satisfying Christmas in his opinion and it was only a few minutes in.

Heya! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your comments! All comments are great appreciated! Even if they are bad! So what you got to worry about? Nothing! So review! Have a nice day!


End file.
